Carreteras Secundarias
by riatha
Summary: Dean no sabe muchas cosas, pero sí sabe que querer follarte a tu hermano está definitivamente mal. Regalo para Joanne Distte. Wincesto. AVISOS: PWP, incesto, lenguaje adulto.


Y A veces a Dean le pasa eso. Sobre todo después de cazar, cuando la adrenalina se agolpa en las sienes y en el bajo vientre.

_Y a veces un poco más abajo, y es entonces cuando siente una presión bastante molesta en la ingle._

No es que le pase siempre, claro, pero cuando no hay chicas en el pub en el que paran o las chicas que hay no le agradan lo suficiente, su cuerpo clama por un desahogo.

_Y de repente aparece Sammy; el dulce e inocente Sam, que de repente ya no es tan inocente y ahora es más alto que él. _

Es entonces (cuando se da cuenta de que las manos de Sam son enormes y de que sus camisetas son más anchas que las suyas) cuando la necesidad golpea, y debe ir al baño a masturbarse furiosamente.

Intenta pensar en chicas (al fin y al cabo siempre le ha ido bien) y piensa en Carmen Electra y ese beso lésbico en aquella película de la que sólo recuerda esa memorable escena, piensa en el último despegable de Playboy, en la chica que se tiró en aquel pub en Maryland, y al final siempre acaba pensando en Sam (y una sonrisa que parece más triste y torcida desde que Jessica murió).

Tener a su hermano gritando detrás de la puerta no ayuda a dejar de pensar en él, claro.

_Y no importa que Sam grite y aporree la puerta porque quiere entrar, lo único que importa es que lo que suena es su voz, y a veces, cuando Dean tarda más de lo habitual, Sam pone voz sugerente y le pregunta si se está masturbando, y Dios, la manera en que dice masturbando (alargando la a y haciendo vibrar la r más de lo normal) hace que Dean se corra al instante, y cuando luego sale y Sam le pregunta si pensaba en él riéndose a carcajadas y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Dean no puede hacer nada excepto sonrojarse y balbucear (y tratar de disimular)._

Sabe que el mejor remedio para su mal (porque eso definitivamente no está bien) es poner distancia, pero también sabe que tienen una misión que cumplir y que él se está muriendo y no quiere pasar su último año sin su hermano.

Claro que, tampoco está muy seguro de que sea la mejor idea del mundo pasar su último año de vida deseando a su hermano y enloqueciendo en el proceso.

_Porque eso es lo que le está pasando. Se está volviendo loco. Por su hermano. Pero loco al fin y al cabo._

A veces se excita con las cosas más estúpidas del mundo. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo excitarse con su hermano (que además es un tío, joder), encima con cosas estúpidas.

_Lo que hay que oír._

Hoy por ejemplo, se ha excitado viéndole dormir. ¡Dormir! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Dormir!

Con la cabeza apoyada en el Impala y la boca ligeramente abierta, con el flequillo cayéndole desordenado sobre los ojos y las manos apoyadas relajadamente en el estómago (ése que quiere lamer).

_No es normal._ En serio que no.

No es que Dean sepa muchas cosas (no tantas como Sam, al menos, y desde luego no cosas sacadas de libros), pero sabe que desear a tu propio hermano no está bien. _Eso sí lo sabe._

Si además el deseo de follarte a tu hermano va acompañado por ganas de abrazarle fuerte para que nadie le pueda hacer daño o ganas de cargarse a medio planeta sólo para asegurarte de que no vuelva a morir, entonces Dean cree que el pecado es aún mayor.

Y bueno, lo del pecado no le preocupa tanto porque está seguro de que si has vendido tu alma al diablo para que tu hermano (al que te quieres follar) continúe con vida, vas al infierno. (Y no recuerda haberlo leído en ningún sitio, pero está seguro de que irá al infierno por todas las cosas que ha hecho. Con su padre).

Cuando Dean se sorprende a sí mismo conteniéndose para no lanzarse sobre su hermano se da cuenta de que tiene un problema.

Es decir, es evidente que tiene un problema, sino no querría acostarse con su hermano, pero ahora su problema es más grande porque cualquier día no podrá contenerse y hará alguna estupidez y su hermano se dará cuenta de lo que le pasa y se asustará y se alejará de él y Dean no podrá soportarlo.

_Así que tiene que hacer algo._

Algo drástico, impulsivo e irracional pero terriblemente brillante y efectivo. Algo Winchester.

_Pero no se le ocurre nada._

Y deja el tiempo correr sabiendo que en cualquier momento algo pasará.

_Siente la tensión adueñarse del ambiente, invadir el terreno poco a poco, colocándose entre los Winchester._

Y entonces un día la tensión explota y es como una jodida guerra nuclear.

_Y pasa._ Discuten por primera vez en años.

Sam grita y se ve más alto que nunca. Estira el cuello y frunce el ceño. Tensa los hombros y parece violento, agresivo, peligroso. _Lo es._

Mientras Sam grita cosas que realmente no quiere decir Dean mira al suelo. _Y eso es algo nuevo._

Dean suele gritar más que nadie, levantar aún más la voz que Sam, parecer incluso más alto y peligroso aunque su hermano le saque más de una cabeza.

_Pero hoy no._

Porque Dean se siente culpable, cree que no tiene razón (y eso sí es de verdad algo nuevo para él, porque él siempre cree tener la razón). Él tiene la culpa porque es el que no habla a su hermano, es el que tiene pensamientos incestuosos, es el que sueña con poner a su hermano contra el capó del Impala y besarle en el cuello mientras entra en él, y _Oh Dios Mío_ no puede creer que tenga una erección mientras su hermano le está gritando.

_Está enfermo._

Definitivamente.

_Total y absolutamente._

Y encima pone cara de idiota.

_Lo que faltaba._

-¡No me estás escuchando!

El grito de Sam le perfora los tímpanos y le baja la erección de un tirón.

Y vale, puede que antes no le estuviera escuchando, pero ahora _definitivamente_ sí.

Él y medio mundo, además.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, Sé que esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos. Tú has sido tan gilipollas que has vendido tu alma, y yo… bueno, yo fui lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarme apuñalar por la espalda. Pero últimamente estás raro. No es que hayas sido normal alguna vez, claro pero últimamente estás incluso más raro. No hablas, apenas comes, me miras y te quedas callado, a veces incluso me dejas conducir, ¡si ni siquiera follas con chicas! En serio, Dean, ¿qué te pasa?

Y la última pregunta suena casi desesperada, ansiosa, francamente exasperada.

-No es asunto tuyo.

No quiere decirlo así, _pero lo dice._

Se siente acorralado, atacado, descubierto.

Y entonces hace esa cosa tan Winchester, eso de atacar para no ser atacado (incluso puede oír la voz de su padre: _la mejor defensa es un buen ataque_).

Es metódico, preciso, _cruel_. Conoce a su hermano, conoce sus puntos débiles, lo que le duele de verdad (_Jessica_), sabe donde meter el dedo, donde golpear, sabe que muros debe derribar para que el edificio caiga.

_Y no duda en hacerlo._

Hiere como si se tratara de un animal herido, revolviéndose con rabia y destruyendo todo lo que hay a su paso. Ataca sin medir las consecuencias ni el oponente, sin pensar en Sam.

_Pero Sam también es un Winchester._

Y devuelve las pelotas con más fuerza incluso, ataca todos los valores en lo que Dean cree (básicamente demonios y John, John, John y John otra vez), no deja títere con cabeza. _Ni siquiera cuando el títere es su hermano mayor_.

Y cuando las palabras se acaban (y Dean no sabe si han discutido durante minutos o durante horas, pero a él le han parecido días) se golpean.

_Se golpean como cuando tenían quince años. Fuerte, duro, buscando hacer daño, buscando demostrar quien es el más fuerte (aunque luego ninguno de los dos haya ganado, realmente)._

Así que se pegan y se gritan, o se gritan y se pegan, qué más da.

Puñetazo en la cara y sangre en el labio, rodillazo en el estómago y manos en los hombros, cabezazo en el pecho y golpe en el costado.

_Duele._

Se intentan inmovilizar uno al otro. Caen al suelo. Ruedan.

_Y se siguen golpeando._

Es casi como un ritual, como una especie de purificación del alma, se golpean y sangran, y Dean cree que quizás así el dolor desaparezca.

_Pero no lo hace._

Y se siguen pegando y ni siquiera se molestan en levantarse. Y se golpean y ya no saben cual de los dos es el que está dando el puñetazo ni quien inmoviliza a quien.

Se acaban golpeando casi con pereza, con desgana, cansados de todo, demasiado agotados para fingir que continúan enfadados.

Se estiran en el suelo, uno junto al otro, sin decir nada.

Hay una lámpara rota en el suelo y un armario hundido que da la sensación de que alguien se ha empotrado contra él, que es justo lo que ha pasado. La televisión está rota y el cristal del espejo está hecho pedazos en el suelo (y Dean sonríe ante la ironía, porque no es como si pudiera tener siete años de mala suerte).Las camas están movidas y hay gotas de sangre en e suelo.

Lo único que parece intacto es el cuadro de la pared.

-Mañana tenemos que salir pitando de aquí. No podemos permitirnos pagar esto, no somos los Rolling.

Sam asiente compungido, casi culpable; como un niño al que se pilla metiendo la mano en el pastel.

-Tampoco está tan mal. Si limpiamos el suelo y colocamos los muebles…

Y está tratando de justificarse pero no acaba la frase porque el cuadro cae al suelo y el marco se separa del puente de madera de algún lugar de Holanda (o eso es lo que Sam dice que es, Dean le preguntó ayer).

Ríen dejando el aire salir libremente desde los pulmones, cerrando los y con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sam se agarra el estómago y ríe tan fuerte que parece que las paredes tiemblen con él. No tiemblan. _Pero Dean sí._

Así que hace lo de siempre. Se levanta precipitadamente y anuncia que se va a duchar. _Huye._

Y ahí está otra vez la tensión.

Sam se levanta y se interpone en su camino.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?

No lo pregunta enfadado, ni siquiera nervioso, está cansado y necesita saberlo; _es su hermano._

Ojos al suelo y cabeza gacha.

-No lo entenderías.

Y la sangre que cae de la nariz gotea sobre el suelo.

Se desnuda con rapidez y entra en la ducha.

Deja caer el agua sobre él y observa la sangre escurrirse por el agujero.

(Sangre Winchester, su propia sangre).

Piensa en su hermano y se masturba con fuerza; apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, dejando que el agua caiga sobre sus hombros, apretando los labios con fuerza. Rápido, metódico, como si se tratara tan sólo de un ritual.

_Pero es algo más._

Es la materialización de un deseo.

Es dejar su cuerpo vibrar mientras piensa en la sonrisa de su hermano, es esperma contra el suelo de la ducha donde luego se va a lavar la sangre de su sangre, es ahogar el nombre (_Sam_) contra el paladar con la punta de la lengua, es intentar desterrar el cuerpo de su hermano de su mente.

_Pero no conseguirlo._

El momento en el que se corre y echa la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir un sonido gutural de su garganta es el que elige su hermano para entrar.

Sonrojo en sus mejillas, rostro lleno de sangre y contusiones, ropa descolocada. _Sam._

Mientras Dean se corre.

_Maravilloso._ Justo lo que necesitaba.

_Nota mental para Dean: la próxima vez recuerda buscar moteles que tengan pestillo en la puerta del baño y cortinas en la ducha._

Y quizás así no hubiera pasado esa situación tan incómoda que es acabar de correrte y que tu hermano te mire con la boca abierta y no haga (ni diga) nada.

Dean reza para no tener una erección; al fin y al cabo todo eso se parece sospechosamente a algún sueño de esos que tiene por la noche.

(Sólo que en su sueño Sam gime Dean, y avanza hacia él en vez de retroceder a toda prisa, casi tropezándose).

Se acaba de duchar (sin prisas, que no piense que te ha perturbado lo más mínimo) y sale dispuesto a enfrentar a su hermano.

_No está._

Y cuando Sam vuelve de madrugada desprendiendo olor a whisky barato y balbuceando de ese modo tan gracioso pero irritante, Dean se hace el dormido.

Así que no hablan del tema, ni siquiera en tono de broma:

_¡Eh! ¡Dean! ¿No tienes que ir a apagar fuego? ¿Quieres que te eche una mano, hermano? ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Se me olvidaba que eres un experto en eso!_

Y aunque Dean creyó que le aliviaría no tener que aguantar más esas bromas, de repente se encuentra deseando que su hermano haga un comentario (el que sea) sobre sus visitas al baño a horas intempestivas.

Cuando el silencio entre ellos se hace tan denso que ni siquiera la música de Metallica sonando a todo volumen en el Impala lo puede romper, Dean pierde los nervios.

-Ya está. He encontrado la solución.

Sam le observa con curiosidad, y todo en su cara parece decir que ni siquiera sabía que tenían un problema (aunque sepa que sí).

-Sí, está clarísimo. Tú debes dejar que yo te vea masturbándote. Carpe diem.

-No es carpe diem, Dean, es quid pro quo.

-Bueno, lo que sea en latín. Lo que quiero decir es que así yo recuperaré mi honor de damisela y tú te sentirás un poco más cómodo con todo esto.

-Yo estoy perfectamente cómodo.

-¿Con qué?

-Con lo que pasó.

-¡Vamos, Sam! ¡Si ni siquiera puedes decirlo!

-Digo que me siento perfectamente cómodo con el hecho de encontrarte masturbándote.

Bien, eso definitivamente ha sonado peor de lo que Sam esperaba. _Segundo intento._

-Me refiero a que es algo perfectamente natural. Es una necesidad fisiológica más. Algo totalmente normal y habitual que todo el mundo hace.

-¿Tú también, Sammy?

_Sí, me masturbo cada noche en mi cama pensando en ti. Imaginando que cambias de lecho por la noche y me la chupas, imaginando que la metes en tu boca mientras yo te llamo hermano. Me masturbo pensando que me besas y que es tu mano la que está en mi polla._

-No voy a compartir contigo los detalles de mi vida sexual.

Y en cualquier otra ocasión Dean hubiera continuado con la broma _(¿Así que al pequeño Sammy le gustan los trabajos manuales?_), pero acaba de imaginar a su hermano masturbándose y no está muy seguro de querer continuar con esa conversación.

-Deberíamos buscar un motel donde pasar la noche.

_Y así es como una vez más Dean Winchester ha logrado salir ileso de las garras de su malvado hermano._

Dean cree que la televisión te atrofia el cerebro. Es más, _tiene pruebas._

Es la única explicación que se le ocurre a la cantidad de cosas que imagina que podrían pasar y conducir a su hermano a tener sexo con él.

Por ejemplo que no quedaran más habitaciones en el hotel que una con cama de matrimonio, o que estuvieran en ese mismo motel y se acabara el mundo tal y como lo conocen y sólo quedaran ellos dos y una habitación, o que se quedaran encerrados en un ascensor durante horas, o que el Impala se estropeara y se quedaran tirados en un lugar alejados de la civilización y condenados a vivir juntos para siempre.

(Y estos sólo son algunos, porque Dean tiene muchos más, y algunos de ellos- la mayoría, de hecho- son incluso más estúpidos)

_Obviamente, cosas así nunca pasan._

-Lamento informarles de que sólo nos queda una habitación y van a tener que compartirla.

El corazón de Dean salta, hace una voltereta, baila, se retuerce y participa en los putos Juegos Olímpicos.

-Pero tranquilos, en seguida mandaré que les suban otra cama que tenemos para cosas así.

Sam da las gracias al recepcionista y le asegura que no es en absoluto un problema, que de hecho, eso es lo que tenían pensado en un principio.

Dean mientras tanto se dedica a maldecir su mala suerte y ¡eh! ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué les está mirando con esa sonrisa pícara? ¿No pensará que…? ¡Lo piensa!

-No, no, no. No se confunda, nosotros somos, esto…

_Hermanos, compañeros de armas, hijos del mismo hombre, compañeros de juegos infantiles, sangre de la misma madre, cazadores de la misma estirpe, Winchester._

Pero eso no explica porqué tienen distinto apellido.

Y el recepcionista mira a Dean con algo más que interés en sus ojos, así que le dejan creer lo que quiera. Total, tampoco es la primera vez que alguien se confunde.

Una vez instalados descubren que las camas no son precisamente cómodas y que la habitación no conoce lo que es una buena limpieza desde que el mundo es mundo (o puede que incluso antes).

_A eso también están acostumbrados._

Dean bebe directamente de un botellín de cerveza tumbado en la cama y Sam intenta buscar algo por internet mientras se ríe entre dientes.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡¿No me digas que has vuelto a entrar en la página esa de los Teletubbies?! Habíamos quedado en que nada de eso hasta que fueras un poco más mayor…

-Me entretengo mirando páginas de grupos satánicos. No tienen ni puta idea.

-No, no la tienen.

Y por alguna razón a Dean la conversación le ha dejado de parecer graciosa. Quizás porque detecta el tono de su hermano, que es un poco: _me entretengo haciendo esto porque tú no me hablas_; o quizás es porque Sam no le sigue el juego, o quizás es porque ha visto demasiados niñatos vestidos de negro y con camisetas de Marilyn Manson meterse en líos. (Y salir malparados).

_O quizás es porque su hermano se ríe como si estuviera peleando; dejando la risa salir de fondo del estómago a trompicones, con las mandíbulas abiertas y la cabeza hacia tras, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la camiseta ligeramente levantada, dejando un trozo de piel en el que se intuye el vello púbico visible._

Quizás es por eso por lo que el asunto deja de ser divertido, sí.

Una semana después de la pelea Dean está convencido de que Sam lo sabe y le tortura expresamente.

_O eso o ahora es más consciente que nunca del cuerpo de su hermano. _

Es la única razón que se le ocurre para que su propio cuerpo le ataque con los pensamientos más sucios en los momentos más insospechados.

_Sam gimiendo contra su mano manchada de sangre de demonio, Sam corriéndose en el baño de la gasolinera, Sam masturbándose en la cama del hotel, Sam y él follando en el confesionario de la iglesia del padre al que visitan, Sam con los pantalones en los tobillos follándole a él entre las ruinas de esa vieja casa, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam._

Y parece que su mente sólo gira alrededor de esa idea. Constantemente.

Lo bueno (menos malo) que tuvo esa pelea con puños y patadas es que ahora al menos hablan.

(Si es que se le puede llamar hablar a discutir cada setenta y cinco segundos aproximadamente según las cuentas de Dean.)

Pero aun así prefiere eso que no hablar.

_Aunque a veces sea insoportable no poder cruzar más de tres frases con tu hermano sin que alguna de ellas tenga algún insulto o reproche insinuado._

Así que, en la noche que hace diez después del día P (de pelea, por supuesto), cuando Sam le grita por quinta vez en lo que llevan de día (y eso que aún no han salido de la habitación del motel, piensa Dean con ironía), Dean no cree aguantar más esos gritos que le están taladrando los tímpanos.

_Y le besa._

Bien, quizás no es una gran idea para aplicar con tu hermano pero con las tías le ha funcionado, y supone que con los tíos no debe de ser tan distinto.

_Le besa con furia, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos, mordiendo más que besando, invadiendo la boca de Sam con su lengua, con mucho diente y poco labio, casi violento._

Y sí, se ve que es distinto con los tíos, porque cuando Dean se aparta (y sólo es porque de repente siente la estúpida necesidad de coger algo de aire para poder respirar) Sam no se queda callado, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Grita aún más y más alto, y Dean se pregunta porqué coño tiene que repetir cada veinte segundos _pero qué cojones haces_. Es molesto.

Igual Sam cree que si no lo repite cada veinte segundos va a llegar el Apocalipsis, o algo así (otra vez), o igual cree que si para de repetirlo Dean lo va a olvidar.

_Pero no podría._

No cuando aún siente el tacto de los labios de su hermano entre los suyos, el sabor de su lengua, el roce de su pelo contra la frente.

_No podría._

Cuando Dean se percata de que Sam no parece tener ninguna intención de parar de gritar (al menos no durante las siguientes cuatro horas o así), da media vuelta y se va.

Esa noche sale a cazar demonios casi de forma suicida, buscando la muerte en cada pelea y sin encontrarla al final. Es un Winchester, la muerte aún le tiene algo de respeto. (Y sabe que le tendrá en un año).

Cuando vuelve de madrugada Sam no está y Dean se siente tan caliente que da gracias a Dios (o a lo que quiera que sea que haya hecho que no muera esa noche) porque si su hermano estuviera allí probablemente se lo follaría hasta caer muerto (o hasta que Sam le matara).

_Y de hecho, al final ambas cosas vienen a ser lo mismo._

Se tumba en su cama y cierra los ojos. Nota su erección palpitar contra la cremallera de los pantalones. _Joder, está realmente caliente._

Desabrocha los pantalones y mete la mano por dentro del calzoncillo. Deja escapar un pequeño gemido y baja con una mano el calzoncillo mientras se masturba con la otra.

La nota dura y palpitante en su mano, húmeda y pegajosa, caliente.

Se masturba lentamente mientras se plantea bajar al bar a buscar una chica con la que follar cuando en realidad quiere follarse a su hermano.

-¡Oh, joder!

La exclamación le saca de sus pensamientos.

Abre los ojos.

"Fantástico", piensa.

Sammy parado en la puerta con una chica detrás de él, mirando atentamente su erección. _Caliente._ Dean lo puede ver en sus ojos.

-¿Ibas a…?

Lo dice mirando a la chica a los ojos, con la polla aún fuera y aún más dura.

-Lo siento, tío, si hubiera sabido que ibas a traer una chica hubiera hecho esto en otro sitio.

_Lo dice sin para de masturbarse._

-Acabo en un momento y os dejo solos.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y deja que su mano vague por el pecho, la otra sigue masturbándole.

Oye la voz de Sam

-Dean, no creo que esto sea…

-Espera, te digo que enseguida acabo.

Acelera el ritmo. Gime. Jadea. Se corre.

Abre los ojos.

Esperma en su mano y lo único que ve es la mirada de Sam fija en él.

_Si no se hubiera corrido ya, se volvería a correr._

-Todo tuyo.

Se limpia la mano en los vaqueros y se levanta con languidez y una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

Camina hacia la puerta con los pantalones desabrochados y el vello púbico asomando por debajo de la camiseta.

-Disfruta, Sammy.

Nota el olor a sexo que desprende, se roza con su hermano al pasar por la puerta y nota la mirada de la chica fija en su entrepierna.

-No tienes por qué irte, ¿sabes? Podemos pasarlo bien los tres, ¿por qué no te quedas?

Sonrisa de medio lado que augura un infierno seguro (y próximo).

-Tengo otros planes. Pasadlo bien.

_Y sólo Dios sabe lo que le ha costado no lanzarse encima de la chica. Empotrarla contra la pared y rozar la entrepierna contra el muslo de ella. Besarla en el cuello y desabrocharle la camisa. Lengua contra lengua y manos en sus pechos._

Sólo Dios lo sabe.

E imagina a Sam.

Detrás de él, besándole el cuello, masturbándole con la mano metida bajo el pantalón, dejándole notar la erección contra su espalda.

_Las posibilidades hubieran sido interesantes._

Y debería dejar de tener esos pensamientos mientras está despierto (_y dormido tampoco deberías tenerlos_, se dice).

Abre la puerta con un café recién hecho en las manos.

Ha tenido que dormir en el puto Impala y se tienen que ir. YA.

No puede estar en ese sitio ni un solo segundo más, no lo soporta. Es el peor sitio del mundo.

_Músculos en tensión, una espalda masculina desnuda contra las sábanas, sudor en el pelo, gemidos, la curva de la espalda al embestir, jadeos los labios de Sam besando a la chica (pelirroja, le encantan las pelirrojas), manos grandes contra piel pecosa, ruido de cuerpos al chocar._

Sam follándose a una chica.

Su día acaba de mejorar exponencialmente (diez a la cinco o así, piensa irónicamente).

Genial.

_Y todas sus teorías sobre sitios especialmente asquerosos se acaban de ver confirmadas._

Cuando vuelve a la habitación lo único que queda de Sam y la pelirroja es el olor caliente y amargo que deja el sexo.

_Sábanas revueltas y ventanas cerradas._

Está a punto de ir a ventilar un poco la habitación cuando Sam sale del baño con sólo una toalla a la cintura.

-¡Oh! ¿Aún está ahí?

Y antes de que a Sam le dé tiempo siquiera a abrir la boca Dean ya está dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Mano en su muñeca y estirón hacia él.

-No. Ya se ha ido.

Y Dean nunca creyó que fuera a decir eso pero tiene a Sam demasiado cerca.

_Demasiado cerca, demasiado desnudo, demasiado mojado._

Y él está lo suficientemente caliente y enfadado como para cometer una estupidez.

_Como besarle._

(Otra vez)

Y puede que hay cometido la estupidez más grande de toda su existencia, pero en cualquier caso él tiene a Sam contra la pared.

_Le besa con desesperación, esperando que en cualquier momento Sam le empuje. Pero no lo hace._

Así que Dean mete una de sus piernas entre las de su hermano y empuja sus caderas hacia delante.

Tal vez no es la posición más cómoda del mundo. Tal vez así es evidente que Sam es más alto que él. Tal vez sea evidente que tiene una erección de campeonato. Pero qué coño, está besando a Sam y está frotándose contra él.

_Y Sam corresponde._

Le empuja hacia detrás, la parte de detrás de las rodillas de Dean da contra la cama donde Sam se acaba de follar a la pelirroja y cae sobre él.

Sam se coloca encima de Dean. _Desnudo._

Le muerde la barbilla y le quita la camiseta despeinándole en el proceso. Dean gime y cuando Sam le desabrocha los pantalones sin besarle siquiera Sean se pregunta si será así de tierno con las chicas también. _Probablemente no._

Probablemente con ellas Sam sea todo caída de ojos y pelo lacio peinado.

No le da mucho tiempo a pensar mucho más porque de repente Sam le está comiendo la polla y _¡oh!¡joder!_ nunca creyó que alguien pudiera hacerlo así de bien.

Demasiado bien, quizás. Porque se sorprende deseando correrse en la boca de su hermano y está tan caliente que duele y Sam hace una cosa muy extraña con los labios y la lengua y Dean no sabe dónde ni cómo ha aprendido a hacer eso y ni siquiera le importa porque se siente jodidamente bien.

_Sam es todo boca; lengua, labios, dientes y saliva, y Dean jamás se ha sentido tan cerca del cielo como en ese momento. Quizás es porque Sam le está chupando la polla._

O estaba.

Sam de pie. Alto, enorme, gigante, imponente. Y con una erección entre sus piernas.

-Chúpamela.

_Debería estar prohibido. _

Esa voz, ese tono. Eso saliendo de los labios de Sam. Debería estar prohibido, piensa Sam.

Y lo hace.

Le empuja contra la pared y se la mete en la boca.

Sabe raro. No mal, raro. A Sam y a sexo, y un poco agrio y definitivamente duro.

Sam gime y Dean deduce que hay algo que ha hecho bien. Quizás esa cosa con la lengua y los dientes que le hizo aquella vez esa mujer en el motel de Las Vegas…

_Sí, definitivamente es eso._

Sam empuja las caderas hacia delante y enreda sus dedos en el pelo de Dean. Le marca el ritmo.

_O lo intenta._

Porque a Dean no le dice nadie a que tiempo debe sonar su canción. Coge las muñecas de Sam y las inmoviliza contra la pared, y quizás no ha sido una gran idea, dado que ahora es bastante más difícil que antes tratar de hacer una mamada en condiciones, pero él es Dean Winchester y es un experto en sexo y le va a hacer a Sam el mejor sexo oral de toda su puta vida.

Así que le pone entusiasmo. Chupa y lame y succiona y usa todos los trucos que sus amantes (que no han sido pocas) han usado con él.

Y cree que Sam se va a correr de un momento a otro, pero no lo hace.

-Fóllame.

_Y ahora cree que el que se va a correr es él._

-En serio Dean, fóllame.

Lo dice entre jadeos y con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en él.

Y Dean no es de los que rechaza una petición cono esa y menos si se la hacen dos veces. De repente se encuentra a sí mismo empotrando a su hermano contra la pared y clavándose en él.

_Joder, si hubiera sabido que se sentía tan bien follar a un tío quizás lo hubiera hecho antes._

-Mierda, Dean. Eres un bestia.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Salgo?

-Ni se te ocurra moverte. ¿Me oyes, gilipollas? Ni se te ocurra.

Intenta mantenerse quieto, de verdad que lo intenta; es sólo que no puede.

_Se empuja cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más rápido, cogiendo a su hermano por las caderas y respirando en el hueco del cuello de Sam._

-Joder, Sam, eres muy estrecho.

-No hables, sigue.

Gimen, jadean. Es rudo y animal, salvaje.

-Me voy a correr- anuncia Dean.

Muerde el hombro de Sam y empuja sus caderas hacia delante con fuerza. Emite un jadeo ronco que hace a su hermano vibrar y se corre.

-Joder, Dean.

Sam apoya la cabeza contra la pared y se masturba violentamente.

-Déjame a mí.

La mano de Dean se coloca sobre la de Sam y se mueven al mismo ritmo.

-Vamos, Sam, córrete.

Lo susurra en su oído y le lame el lóbulo de la oreja.

Y su hermano le obedece.

-Siempre has sido un buen chico.

Jadean agotados y se dirigen hacia la cama más cercana. Se tiran en ella agotados y se duermen abrazados y apestando a sexos. Como cuando eran pequeños (bueno, sin lo del olor a sexo).

A la mañana siguiente a Dean le despierta el frío del aire contra su muslo y la humedad de una lengua en su entrepierna.

Abre los ojos con pereza, esperando encontrar a una rubia o pelirroja más chupándosela.

_Pero resulta que no ha sido un sueño, o no debe de haberlo sido, porque Sam tiene la cabeza entre sus piernas y le chupa como si le fuera la vida en ello._

-Buenos días.

Lo dice entre lamidas y succiones y Dean intenta contestar algo que no sean sólo jadeos, pero fracasa en el intento.

No es fácil ser coherente cuando tu hermano pequeño tiene tu polla en la boca y te mira a los ojos mientras te hace una mamada. No. No es nada fácil.

Una mamada y un orgasmo después Sam y Dean están en recepción pagando y deseando alejarse de una vez de la mirada cómplice del recepcionista (y Dean se pregunta fugazmente si para ser recepcionista de un motel de esos tienes que haber pasado un test de perversión o algo así, porque en serio que no es normal; lo de los recepcionistas, no lo de ellos, claro).

Se suben al Impala entre bromas estúpidas y empujones.

-¿Has visto cómo te miraba el recepcionista, Sammy? Le has gustado…

Recibe un empujón de su hermano y una mirada peligrosa. Sonrisa de medio lado y Dean puede ver las malas intenciones flotando alrededor de la cabeza de Sam.

-O quizás es que te ha oído gritar mi nombre esta mañana y quiere saber qué es lo que hago tan bien…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que haces _tan_ bien?

Y juegan a discutir como si tuvieran otra vez diez o doce años, se echan pullas constantemente entre sonrisas ocultas y guiños, se dan golpes en el hombro y Dean le tira a Sam de las mejillas, conducen entre bromas y toqueteos más o menos descarados.

Cogen carreteras secundarias llenas de polvo y asfalto camino a ninguna parte, viajan dispuestos a salvar la mayor cantidad de almas posible, y puede que pierdan la suya por el camino.

_Y no podría importarles menos._


End file.
